This invention relates to an apparatus for opening and shutting a door, and particularily, for example, in a tape recorded, to an apparatus for opening and shutting a door to protect an adjusting part which finely adjusts a picture quality and a tone quality and so on.
Generally, the adjusting part which finely adjusts a tone quality and the like is arranged at the front side of the tape recorder. A door is provided to protect the adjusted state since adjusting knobs of the adjusting part can be easily operated only by a slight force.
However, the conventional door is always opened and shut by a slight manual action. Even a child as well as a user can open and shut easily the door and handle the adjusting knobs as he wishes. Moreover, the adjusted state readily becomes in disorder and the door must be opened to again adjust the disordered state. Accordingly, many attempts have been made to solve the problems as mentioned above, but it has not been accomplished up to now to protect and maintain the adjusting part.